pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Wicked Fairy Godmother
Does anyone know where the information in this bio came from? It's pretty much a re-telling of the (very much NON-PD) Disney movie with Prince Phillip changed to Prince Desire and Carabosse instead of Maleficient. Even the name "Aurora" comes from Disney - in the original story, the Sleeping Beauty's name was Talia (the daughter she eventually had with the Prince was named L'Aurore).Cebr1979 (talk) 21:10, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I just went ahead and corrected this profile, removing all non-PD info.Cebr1979 (talk) 22:20, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Crimsoncrusader (talk) 22:49, August 27, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Cebr1979 (talk) 23:31, August 27, 2013 (UTC) The previous existing article was carefully researched and written by myself. Absolutely NOTHING in it was based on Dinsey's copyrighted version of Sleeping Beauty. The name Aurora (as well as the names Carabosse and Prince Desire) and much of the plot recap came directly from Tchaikovsky's famous 1890 ballet, Sleeping Beauty. THAT is where Disney got the name from. So, in the spirit of going with "the more famous name" (one which is actually public domain, as opposed to "Bride of Frankenstein", the name of a copyrighted character), I included the name Aurora in the bio! Talia is the original "sleeping beauty" character, but her story is very different than that of Aurora (there was no wicked fairy in her story). And I named the article after Carrabosse, because I was writing about a specific character (the one from the ballet), NOT the arch-type that you present here!! Frankly, Carrabosse is a much cooler and more comic-like name than the unspecific arch-type name "Wicked Fairy Godmother." In fact, Carrabosse was not actually a godmother at all, in ANY way! Now, this new article makes several references to the plot of the Tchaikovsky ballet, so I shouldn't be telling you anything you don't know. But it's pretty clear that the reason you don't know is because you don't actually research this stuff. You cut and paste from the first Wikipedia page you find, because you don't give a rip. Quantity trumps quality. I generally include "Public Domain Literary Appearances" with literary characters, so it's not like my source should have been any surprise! NEXT TIME, DO SOME RESEARCH!!!! Personally, I'd like to see Marzilla as a separate entry since she is basically a different character. I don't know when we started making articles about arch-types. Freeuniverse (talk) 23:12, August 28, 2013 (UTC)Freeuniverse :Apparently we started doing it the day before you started bitching. How's creating that Marzilla entry coming along?Cebr1979 (talk) 14:45, December 28, 2016 (UTC) I do research this stuff. The comics pages I've added have been written by me. When it comes to an old fairy tale, of course I go to wikipedia. Why wouldn't someone? It's where you got the photo from. Your poorly written bio made no mention of a ballet, it mentioned Madame d'Aulnoy. That's it. There was no Aurora. Also, you never nentioned anything about the current trademark controversy surrrounding the name "Aurora" (which would be important to know). Aren't there some non-powered protagonists you could be bettering your time with by creating profiles for? LolCebr1979 (talk) 18:37, August 29, 2013 (UTC) And I wouldn't have spent multiple afternoons of my time watching silent, black and white Oz films on youtube freeze-framing, print-screening, painting, cropping, saving to my computer and putting here to get photos for tons of characters if I "didn't care." You have the audacity to tell me I "bully you" yet, which one of us is with the name-calling? Do you wanna start acting like an adult please? You don't like the Shadow being here. I get it. We ALL get it! I don't like the Nedor characters being here. I actually have a valid argument (they're not PD and we ALL know it - they're profiles even SAY SO, for crying out loud)! Either go back to adding your literary characters or go back to not being here. Others and I have disagreed about things from time to time on here but, there hasn't been one fight since you disappeared, freeuniverse. NOT ONE. It's been peaceful without you. Really peaceful. Crimsoncrusader asked weeks ago that we stop feuding about the Shadow. That means you have to drop it too. So DROP IT.Cebr1979 (talk) 19:03, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I think we might want to add a page for Carabosse and Marzilla. Since they are distinct versions of the antagonist of the Sleeping Beauty fairy tale. The Wicked Fairy Godmother page also most to me seems like a disambiguation page right now, but we could make it stand out more by adding more details from works where the fairy is anonymous such as the Grimm version. As for the Nedor characters, I'm going to be going through and cleaning up that area of the site, but just have not gotten to it yet. Give me some time to try and deal with that in the best way possible. Also, I think we just need to delete the Shadow page for now. We can't agree on the content and all its done is create conflict. If down the road we sort things out we could restore it, but until then I think we'd be best to focus our energies elsewhere. Crimsoncrusader (talk) 00:21, August 30, 2013 (UTC) To CrimsonCrusader: Delete the Shadow page... "when you have time." By all means! Don't let me stop you, delete it when "you have time." Like, when "you have time" to sift through the Nedor characters and "have time" to delete the Green Lama page. PLEASE! Let me know when you find "the time" to have both completed! I'm DYING to know!Cebr1979 (talk) 03:01, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Fair is fair. And you're an admin. "Fair" is why you *apparently* govern the place. Can't wait for you to show your *so-called* impartial and fairness!Cebr1979 (talk) 03:02, August 30, 2013 (UTC) To "free"universe: As per your "wikipedia" comments: I sometimes use other wikis as a starting point, that's true (check my comments to HYJU: I've never denied that), HOWEVER... I always, ALWAYS return here with extra facts I learn along the way and update as I go. The Canadian Characters are a prime example of that! They started as mere "copy&paste from somewhere" profiles that I have since EXTENSIVELY built upon... by returning TIME & TIME AGAIN! There is not a single site on the whole WORLD WIDE WEB that has more information on the "Golden Age Period of Canadian Whites" than THIS wiki. And that is because of ME! And me ALONE! I've since begun going down this path with the L. Frank Baum characters and, even more recently, the J. M. Barrie ones as well. Remember when Crimsoncrusader "copy&pasted" info he found on your (so-called) "free universe" site? You politely sent him a message saying that so and so's real name wasn't really "Tom" but, that you had just "made that up" (end quote: it happened)!. Funny, your little, dependant "family" of editors gets to "pick and choose" when "favourites" are allowed here but, "newbies" can't make the same distinction. And you have the audacity the question which one of us "cares!" Hypocrites.Cebr1979 (talk) 03:21, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Again, crimsoncrusader, let me know when you find the time to "delete" everything that, appearently, takes up SO MUCH OF YOUR TIME!!!!!!! *laughable* Cebr1979 (talk) 03:25, August 30, 2013 (UTC) To update everyone I've deleted both the Shadow page and the pages categorized for speedy deletion. Crimsoncrusader (talk) 15:01, August 30, 2013 (UTC)